


Assassin's Lesson.  1/1.

by punky_96



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Multi, humiliation (private)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 16:25:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Re-post from LJ.Summary: AU. Emily has failed her mission. Andy has been sent to clean it up.Kink: Humiliation (private).Image link: http://farm4.static.flickr.com/3124/2766446015_06815f38c3.jpg





	Assassin's Lesson.  1/1.

**_Assassin’s Lesson_**  
  
The brunette caught her attention immediately and her pulse raced from a combination of impending doom, a sense of failure, and a twisted hope that it wasn’t really as bad as she thought it would be. The girl next door façade with the unkempt hair and poorly chosen outfit made the transformation from Annalisa to Andy complete. Keeping her character, the red head pretends to think this is HR’s sick way of making a joke.  
  
The last time she saw Annalisa was in a red low cut evening gown walking away from her on the steps. She was going to the graduation celebration and the freshman was not allowed to follow her. Emily had held back the tears, but Annalisa simply kissed her cheek staining it dark red from her full lips. “Remember your lessons, Emily. Emotions have no place in the purity of murder.”  
  
Emily shuddered to remember how her skin had felt icy under the mark of her kiss. Her eyes did not fill with tears this time however—she had learned that lesson all too well. This woman became the most ruthless of any of them and Emily shuddered to think of how ruthless she had become trying to follow in her footsteps. ‘What have we all become?’ She wonders in a wasted second.  
  
‘Is she really a Cleaner?’ Emily had begun to assess what it meant for Annalisa to be in her circle. If she had really become a cleaner then the candle burning at both ends had finally run out of wax. Feeling a burn in the back of her heart, Emily focused on Miranda who was rapid fire delivering orders as usual. The pace that woman lived at provided easy distraction and a handy place to hang your focus. Looking like she did, Emily believed that Annalisa was only there to make a statement by virtue of her presence, not to actually be hired. Letting the coldness over take her once more, Emily moved to keep pace with Miranda and eclipse Annalisa’s presence in the outer office. ‘Message received,’ Emily thought, ‘you can go away again.’ Her heart flip flopped at this thought. It did not want Annalisa to return to the shadows.  
  
“Send her in.” The words cut through her consciousness and Emily recoiled at the idea.  
  
Taking the ugly case from her, Emily heard only, “Andrea Sachs.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
The kettle whistled and Emily went to pour the hot liquid over the waiting tea bag. A chill was in the air and Emily’s nerves were frazzled. Annalisa had become Andy, or as Miranda called her Andrea. The week had been hair raising as she watched the naïve and friendly façade seduce and acquaint itself with every person at Runway—charming them out of their socks. Even Nigel had not been immune. Emily thought that it was a masterful performance. Annalisa, if anything, was more like Miranda than Miranda, but Andrea Sachs was the ugly duckling that had landed right in the swan pond and she was floundering quite nicely.  
  
Emily had not had a chance to talk to her.  
  
She went to sleep at night to dream of a cold assassin taking over her job.  
  
Then the cleaner would do her best to remove any details or flaws to the scene. Annalisa was the Cleaner and she would turn on Emily when the job was done. She would use the same smoking gun that took out Miranda to finish her off. Those big brown eyes playing at innocence would glass over hard with disappointment and Emily would die a failure in the eyes of the one person she truly sought to impress. She would awaken with a start and feel her chest for the fatal wound that in daylight was never there. Her morning would start with a bang more than it normally did, but she was too stubborn to run from it.  
  
Friday had ended without anything monumental happening in the Runway universe. Annalisa had slipped away on quiet tip-toes when no one noticed. Emily was glad to have Andy gone because of her incessant chatter, but that also severed her only connection to Annalisa as well.  
  
Emily stood looking at the tea staining the water. She dunked it up and down before pulling it out and throwing it into the trash. She turned to the fridge pulling out the milk. A perfect cup in hand she went back to her spot on the couch. “My god!” She exclaimed setting the mug on the side table as she stood.  
  
“You were supposed to kill her. Why have you not succeeded?” Emily bowed her head. “I had to be sent to clean up your mess.” The voice was Annalisa’s—slow, methodical, and cold. The clothing was Andy—frumpy, cheap, and unflattering.  
  
Emily found her voice weaker than she wanted it. “It’s true. You are a Cleaner now?” Emily dropped to her knees in front of her former training roommate.  
  
Silence filled the air around them as Annalisa stepped forward and tucked her fingers under the red head’s chin.  
  
“How much time do I have?” Emily whispered.  
  
The doe eyed brown eyes were glassy hard as they looked down at her. The fluidity between the woman Emily knew and the façade she was living now was remarkable. “Not much.” Her finger delicately traced Emily’s jawline and lips. “I don’t like having to play the doe-eyed farm girl.”  
  
Emily closed her eyes fighting her natural reaction to the sensations Annalisa’s touch sent through her body. “I need more time.” Emily bit her lip. She didn’t want to have to beg, but she could feel the impulse beginning.  
  
“Stand up.” The ice in her voice prompted Emily to comply without hesitation. Emily clasped her hands together in front of her body. Her eyes were firmly downcast. Annalisa stepped closer to her. “Strip.” Emily’s eyes suddenly on her sent a small thrill down Annalisa’s spine. She didn’t move. “I want to see what you’ve become. I need to know if you’ve changed so I know how much time to give you.” Emily still didn’t move. Tears welled in her eyes. So many times she had imagined this reunion, but never had it been like this. “Are you afraid to show me who you are, Charlton?”  
  
Emily wiped away a tear. She was not afraid that she had changed. She was afraid that Annalisa had changed while she stayed the same.  
  
“Such a successful assassin. And now? What happened to my fiery red head who wanted to best all of us?” Annalisa lifted Emily’s chin up once again and saw the unshed tears sparkling in her eyes. “Flame go out?”  
  
In quiet supplication, Emily held her arms out. She had not gone soft. All of her kills had been to the letter. She had kept to Annalisa’s statement, “A focused task and a clear mind.” This target, Miranda Priestly, had rooted her to the spot: the Ice Queen, ruthless, demanding, and yet all with a hint of humanity. Only a hint of humanity mind you—never an actual display of that humanity—all the same it was there under the surface. It was always how she had seen Annalisa. Even back in training the others had called her the Snow Queen because her skin was so pale and her heart was heartless. Emily had imagined Annalisa years into the future in a loveless marriage, wanting to provide for her children, her hair shorter and prematurely gray. Emily knew without a shadow of a doubt that Annalisa would have been the demanding task master that Miranda Priestly was. She could no more kill Miranda than she could kill Annalisa.  
  
Her failure to let go of Annalisa had become her Achilles heel. The shame burned her skin. It was never love was it? It was a coupling of convenience. It was pleasure on cold nights taken in the bed of a cold woman. Emily’s fire burned brightly to warm them, but the fire was supposed to have gone out. Annalisa left the following year and Emily had 3 more years of training. She should have let her go. Even through the training she had clung to the idea of the girl behind the woman.  
  
“You have failed.” Annalisa unbuttoned the buttons of Emily’s blouse. “You do not even defend yourself.” She flipped open Emily’s shirt and roughly pulled it down the back of her arms. It fluttered to the ground as Annalisa’s cold fingers touched her skin for the first time. The front clasp of her bra easily gave way and it settled to the ground atop the shirt. “Was it her? Did she get to you?” Emily’s breath caught at the hint of jealousy in her tone.  
  
“It wasn’t her.” Emily answered softly as Annalisa’s hands reached around and unzipped her skirt. She let it fall in a pile at Emily’s feet.  
  
Annalisa’s voice was as hard as her dark brown eyes. “Then why have you failed?” Cold fingertips explored her body: her neck, shoulders, and down her arms. It was cursory and routine to search for wires and other signs of agent compromise. Emily had conducted dozens of these searches herself in the last few years. Her nipples hardened begging Annalisa to remember a different time and place.  
  
“A bigger failure than I realized, Freshman.” Annalisa let her flat palm slide up and down one nipple.  
  
“Annalisa.”  
  
A hard pinch made Emily wince, but she didn’t move. “What have you done this time, Freshman?” In training Annalisa was a senior when Emily was a freshman and although she always pretended to look down on her, Annalisa enjoyed teaching Emily her place. She had kept tabs on the girl when she left her. Top of her class, Annalisa knew she had helped shape the girl’s desire. The sex had always started like this. Annalisa held her breath in the silence. She could smell Emily’s desire mingling with her own.  
  
“I promise to…”  
  
Annalisa stepped close to her so that her clothed body was flush against Emily’s bare breasts. One hand gripped a fistful of hair holding Emily’s head in place. Her other hand cupped Emily’s sex through her panties. Feeling the hot dampness there Annalisa smiled and kissed Emily’s cheek with a hard closed-mouth peck. “To learn.” Annalisa sneered and rubbed her fingers in a slow grinding circle. “You always loved lessons, didn’t you?” Annalisa let go, stepped away and roughly pulled Emily’s panties down. “On the couch. Face the wall.” She said as Emily stepped out of her panties and skirt.  
  
Looking at Emily’s body now with eyes clouded with lust, Annalisa noticed how Emily kneeled with her knees far enough apart to allow this. Her posture begged to be fucked. Annalisa licked her lips as she took in the curve of her ass cheeks and the gentle indent of her waist. This was no longer a mere search. This was Annalisa teaching a lesson to her favorite pupil. Annalisa realized that Emily was the favorite now as her panties collected the evidence. What took her breath away was on Emily’s right shoulder blade—a white lotus tattoo with an A on one petal and an E on another petal. The white lotus had a tinge of blue while the letters seemed to have a tinge of purple. Annalisa closed her eyes remembering.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Emily had traced her fingertip on Annalisa’s tattoo sometime before graduation. “Why did you get this?”  
  
Annalisa found herself answering quietly despite her intention to not be involved with Emily. “The lotus is a symbol of leaving as is the color white.”  
  
Tilting her head in question Emily stated. “White is for purity.”  
  
Annalisa nodded grimly but countered. “Purity is an absolute.”  
  
Narrowing her eyes and looking out the window Emily sadly stated. “What we do is not pure.” They both sighed at the severity of the conversation.  
  
Quietly Annalisa held Emily’s hand still on top of her tattoo. “In the sense of a focused task and a clear mind it is pure. When we attach meaning or context, that changes the value of what we do.”  
  
Emily looked at Annalisa’s hand on top of hers. “Is that how you made peace with it? With what we do? You focus on learning?”  
  
Patting her hand on Emily’s when she answered. “Learning keeps you sharp and your mind flexible.”  
  
Emily whispered. “I shall have to remember you.”  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Annalisa had thought Emily had misspoken, but now she knew that it was meant for her. The girl had learned, but Annalisa realized she had not. Annalisa had focused on her job so hard that she had not left room for herself or for Emily. The couch dipped as her knees sank in behind Emily. She had stripped to the skin and they both gasped as they were skin to skin for the first time in years.  
  
Annalisa cupped Emily’s breasts as her own nipples hardened against Emily’s back. “It wasn’t her that got to you, was it?”  
  
“N, n, no.” Emily said quietly. The situation had shifted but she wasn’t exactly sure which direction it had gone. She was embarrassed that Annalisa knew her desire.  
  
“You remembered me?” Annalisa’s right hand slid two fingers up into the wet desire between Emily’s legs and her left hand held her up and back against her. Annalisa swirled her fingers in a slow deliberate circle. “What is it about her then?”  
  
Emily ground her ass against Annalisa’s body feeling the curls of her sex against her skin. “She reminded me of you.” Emily whimpered as Annalisa pushed them both against the wall to improve her reach.  
  
Pumping in and out of her, Annalisa pressed her body against Emily’s but it did not relieve the tension. “ ** _She is not me_**.” The chill of jealousy in her voice coursed down Emily’s spine and she soaked Annalisa’s fingers. Annalisa held Emily’s inner lips open as her middle finger found the sensitive nub inside the flower. “Have you learned this lesson, Emily?”  
  
Emily’s face was pushed hard against the wall—her breathing compromised. “Yes. Annalisa.” She breathed out.  
  
“You’ll finish your mission?”  
  
“Yes, yes, yes.” Her body shook as she clawed the wall in her climax.  
  
Annalisa bit against Emily’s right shoulder as she held her through the last of her trembling shudders. “I don’t have to finish mine then.” Annalisa whispered as she pulled back and kissed Emily’s skin. Both slumped forward heaving a sigh of relief.  
  
**_—FIN_**

 

 

…


End file.
